1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prompter system, which is used at a television broadcasting station.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prompter system is provided to a television camera used at a television broadcasting station so as to display a script image to a newscaster, an MC or performers on whom the television camera is trained.
A conventional prompter system 1 shown in FIG. 5 comprises a prompter body 4 and a television camera 5, which are mounted on a panhead 3 of a pedestal 2. In the prompter system 1, the prompter body 4 is detachably attached to the panhead 3, and a camera mount 6, on which the television camera 5 is mounted, is unitedly connected to the prompter body 4. The prompter body 4 is provided with a liquid crystal panel 7 for displaying materials such as a broadcasting script, and a semitransparent mirror 9 for reflecting the script image displayed on the liquid crystal panel 7 in the direction to which a taking lens 8 of the television camera 5 points.
When the television camera 5 that has been used with the prompter system 1 is used for shooting a television program that requires no prompter, the prompter body 4 with the camera mount 6 is detached from the panhead 3 along with the television camera 5, and the television camera 5 is detached from the camera mount 6, then the television camera 5 is attached again to the panhead 3.
Since the conventional prompter system 1 is constructed in such a manner as to have the prompter body 4 and the camera mount 6 in the same body, the television camera 5 must be detached together with the prompter body 4 when detaching the prompter body 4 from the panhead 3; hence, detachment of the prompter body 4 has been problematic.
The present invention has been developed in view of the above-described circumstances, and has as its object the provision of a prompter system which enables easy detachment of a prompter body from a panhead.
In order to achieve the above-described object, the present invention is directed to a prompter system, comprising: a mount plate which is attached on a panhead, a television camera being detachably mounted on the mount plate; and a prompter body which displays a script image for a person to whom the television camera is trained, the prompter body being detachably mounted on the mount plate in front of the television camera.
According to the present invention, the television camera is attached to the mount plate which is attached to the panhead, and the prompter body is detachably attached to the mount plate. When detaching the prompter body from the panhead, the prompter body is detached by itself only from the mount plate without detaching the television camera from the mount plate. Therefore, the prompter body can be easily detached from the panhead.
Preferably, the prompter body is connected to the mount plate through a vertical position adjustment member, which adjusts a vertical position of the prompter body with respect to a taking lens of the television camera. Hence, an optical axis adjustment between the prompter body and the television camera can be easily performed.
Preferably, the television camera is slidably attached to the mount plate. Hence, the resultant center of gravity of the components mounted on the panhead can be adjusted to be always positioned right above the panhead, so that the television camera can be easily operated, whether the prompter body is used or not.